


Little Crushes of Andy

by Chromas10



Series: Little Wonders of Isabelle [2]
Category: Hybrid Heroes (Web Series)
Genre: Isa is matchmaking queen, Mom Isa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromas10/pseuds/Chromas10
Summary: In which Isa notices the sonic boy getting all flustered and has to investigate.
Relationships: Andrew Rubi/Maya Aster
Series: Little Wonders of Isabelle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Little Crushes of Andy

Isa first noticed it after a mission. It was a simple one, there was a shipment of weapons coming to the Capital and there had been multiple terrorist threats to stop it. All they had to do was protect it. It was a special mission because they had to go to the other side of the country for it.

She noticed that Andrew had began to act weird, he became more self conscious about his hair, how he looked and all. This was surprising, considering he was never like that before. Then, one day, their little truck of weapons was attacked. It would be good enough to say: They kicked ass.

Only one of the terrorists had a power. Aside from that, even if the rest had weapons, Team Hybrid won. Yuki kept teleporting right in front of them and clawing their faces out, they even managed to claw out some bullet proof vests' material. Maya kept beating them all with ease, destroying them with her super strength. And Andrew did a lot of damage too, using his super speed to confuse and attack. The most useless was Avery, who was chilling in the truck the whole time.

What came after the attack was something else. Maya and Andy high fived, after that Andy kind of turned shy as Maya kept talking to him, sure he had his upbeat personality, but he looked as if he was afraid to touch Maya or something. Another notable feature was that his ears were red. ' _Interesting.'_ Isa thought.

So she started paying more attention to Andrew. She noticed that he spent most of his time either eating, or staring at Maya. Sometimes he talked to her but he looked like he was keeping his distance. Sometimes he would argue with Avery but he did nothing other than that. Isa knew what was going on, oh she did. She knew it was going to happen eventually, she wasn't known as the matchmaker queen in highschool for nothing. She had to confront Andy, it was the only way she could help him. And confront she did. "Andy, dear, can I talk to you for a moment?" Isa asked as they entered the Capital. The teen looked at her, confused."Sure thing." He said.

They sat down at the back of the truck where there was no one and three seats. Isa made sure that no one heard her and began. "I saw you acting weirdly around Maya. What happened?"

"Nothing," Andy squeaked out. Isa rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't nothing Andy, I could see you blushing from a mile away." She told him.

"Well," He started to confess,"The thing is, ImightlikeMaya."

"You spoke a little too fast for me love. Say it again, calmly." Isa advised, she had heard what he had said the first time ut thought it was better for him to accept the idea out loud.

Andy took a deep breath and said,"I like Maya. Like, like like Maya." Isa nodded, it was good he accepted the idea. Now how to proceed.

"Lucky for you," she said,"I used to be called the Matchmaker Queen in High School. I'll help."

Andrew looks at her gratefully,"Thanks mom." He quickly realizes his mistake, "I mean Isa. Thanks Isa." He chuckles nervously. Isa laughs with him.


End file.
